<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue by kpop7729</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791392">Blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpop7729/pseuds/kpop7729'>kpop7729</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Freeform, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicidal Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:36:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpop7729/pseuds/kpop7729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue.</p><p>Dimitri didn't know water could be so blue. Was it possible? Dimitri was certain it wasn't, and yet, here it was. Dark blue water filled the tub he was sitting in.</p><p>And Dimitri thought he knew how to swim, but now he wasn't so certain.</p><p>If he drowned, would someone save him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd &amp; Blue Lions Students, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd &amp; Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First time writing something like this. </p><p>TW: Suicide depending on interpretation</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blue.</p><p>Dimitri didn't know water could be so blue. Was it possible? Dimitri was certain it wasn't, and yet, here it was. Dark blue water filled the tub he was sitting in.</p><p>And Dimitri thought he knew how to swim, but now he wasn't so certain.</p><p>If he drowned, would someone save him?</p><p>Would he be able to pull himself back up to the surface?</p><p>He needed help. He knew he did. But he couldn't ask. He didn't dare.</p><p>They somehow knew anyway. They were looking out for him.</p><p>Felix came first, kissing his knuckles. The blue was all over Dimitri's hands. Somehow, it didn't get on Felix's lips.</p><p>Then Dedue, kissing the crown of his head.</p><p>Sylvain and Ingrid came and placed yellow roses in his hair.</p><p>Ashe, Annette, and Mercedes placed purple tulips.</p><p>Byleth placed a kiss on his forehead.</p><p>He was suddenly overcome with tiredness.</p><p>He'd been trying to fight the urge to rest for so long. For once, he just wanted to give in.</p><p>It wouldn't hurt to rest just this once, right?</p><p>Dimitri let himself close his eyes.</p><p>It felt so, so good to finally <em>rest</em>.</p><p>Faintly, he could hear crying in the background. His friends. He wanted to check on them, but he was too tired to do so. Surely they would be okay.</p><p>Darkness engulfed him. It was supposed to be a good thing, but something about it felt <em>wrong</em>. Was resting now the right thing to do? He was so tired. He couldn't possibly go on for much longer. He was tired.</p><p>The blue was comforting to sink into. It held warmth, but also a coldness that was familiar to Dimitri.</p><p>This was where he was meant to be, he was sure of it.</p><p>It was all finally over. </p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>"Dimitri, don't you dare die on me!" He heard a voice say, but he wasn't sure whose. Everyone's voices sounded the same to him, at that point. If it was Felix, he would probably scold him for thinking such a thing.</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>"He's not breathing."</p><p>What were they talking about?</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>"He's gone."</p><p>Dimitri wasn't coming back from the darkness, was he?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>